


Love is a battlefield

by Ellstra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunion Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: Kylo comes back to Hux from a mission beaten up and dirty. Hux is displeased - Kylo is going to be punished so hard. Except he's not, not really, because Hux missed him too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing piece of art by horatiosroom (it turned out a lot fluffier than I intended though.)

“Sir, Kylo Ren’s shuttle has arrived,” a lieutenant informs Hux. The General tries to hide his excitement and just nods in acknowledgement. He can’t go running to Ren’s shuttle the second it’s arrived, no matter how long it has been since they saw each other. He is, first and foremost, a General of the First Order and he has his dignity and duties. Besides, it will take some time before the shuttle had landed properly, gone through all the procedures to access a Star Destroyer and released its passenger. Hux turns back to the consoles with a calm composure of someone who has not been ticking off days in a calendar until their lover comes back.

“Lieutenant, inform me if there’s anything unusual going on, otherwise do not disturb me,” he commands a few moments later, convinced that he’s waited long enough for it to be customary and decent. He has no delusions about his and Kylo’s relationship being a secret – it is by far the biggest news on the ship, there is no way it would remain hidden. He just wants to appear to try. In fact, he couldn’t care less if other people knew. He is on top, the most important person in the whole Order, maybe only except for Snoke, and Kylo’s enigmatic master never commented on their relationship. He can do whatever he wants and lowly officers be damned. Hux doesn’t care.

Except he does. He’s worked very hard to achieve his position and it is nearly his whole life; it had been his whole life before Kylo barged in and demanded Hux’s attention. He cares about what his subordinates think of him, insignificant as they may be.

“Yes, sir.”

Hux leaves the bridge and walks – maybe a little too fast – to the hangar. Kylo is just descending the ramp when he enters. They look in each other’s direction and silent understanding connects them. Hux is relieved to have his lover back once more, Kylo is excited to have been missed. There are people in the huge hangar but they don’t care, gravitating towards each other with finality and certainty. Hux draws in sharp inhales when he notices dried blood on Kylo’s clothes.

“General,” Kylo speaks. The air grows thick with anticipation and longing.

“Ren,” Hux nods slightly, “it’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Kylo agrees. They walk out of the hangar together, side by side. Hux leads the way to his quarters and Kylo follows without hesitation. There have been times when he wouldn’t do so, certainly not without being threatened or putting up a fight. It seems almost surreal to think that there used to be times when he and Hux antagonised each other and lost time hating each other rather than exploring what companionship could offer them.

They’re at Hux’s quarters, the door slides closed and clicks, and Hux turns to Kylo.

“I missed you,” he admits and reaches his hand forward.

“I missed you too,” Kylo says, his voice heavy with expectation.

“Take your helmet off,” Hux demands, “I want to see your face.”

“I…I’m not exactly presentable underneath it,” Kylo stammers, his fingers twitching.

“What does that mean?”

“I… haven’t had time to clean up after the mission,” Kylo explains, “I had to pilot the shuttle the whole time.”

“Have you had an accident that altered your appearance to the point of you being unrecognizable?”

“No, not exactly,” Kylo mumbles, knowing this was probably a bad idea. He should have had time to wash up and make himself presentable before he let the General see him. Hux hates blood, injuries, and him getting injured above anything else.

“Are you dirty?” Hux asks flatly.

“Yes,” Kylo admits, ashamed, scared, humiliated. He shouldn’t allow himself to be seen by anyone in his compromised state, let alone Hux who praises immaculate appearance and self-control. If only Kylo didn’t miss Hux’s touch _so much_.

“You’re here now,” Hux warns him, “it’s too late. Unless you want to go, of course.”

“I don’t want to go,” Kylo says firmly. Hux is not going to be pleased with Kylo, he’ll probably punish him even, but he’s still obviously happy to finally have his knight back. Kylo rarely sees him show his emotions this freely.

“Then stay,” Hux nods, “and take your helmet off.”

Kylo does. He sets the helmet on Hux’s table and comes back for inspection, anticipation tingling within every fibre of his being. He turns to face Hux and wonders how bad his face looks. It must have got more colourful since he assessed it in the shady bathroom mirror in the cantina where he sustained the injury.

“On your knees,” Hux commands. Kylo obliges, tension leaving his shoulders as he realises he is indeed in Hux’s hands. Hux will take care of him. He can stop thinking, stop deciding. He can just give his control up and wait what Hux will do with it.

“What did we say about getting punched in the face?” Hux asks and brushes Kylo’s matted hair off his face. His touch is gentle, despite the tone of his voice.

“It was inevitable,” Kylo protests.

“Nothing is inevitable but death,” Hux opposes and raises Kylo’s chin.

“It was the easiest way to ensure the success of the mission and get back as soon as possible.”

“Why didn’t you have your mask on?”

“I was undercover in a cantina.”

“Well it seems like you asked to be hit,” Hux shrugs, “you’ve given me no choice. I have to punish you. You know the rules.”

“Yes,” Kylo says, firmly, looking Hux in the eye, “I’ve broken the rules. I deserve punishment.”

“What if I decide I’m displeased with you and don’t want to bother with your punishment if it doesn’t lead to you being good?” Hux asks, “You keep breaking the rules, keep disobeying me. I feel like you don’t even want to be a good boy. Or maybe you’re incapable of it. You know how much I hate incompetence.”

“No, please, I will be good this time, I promise,” Kylo begs. Maybe too soon, but he doesn’t care. He missed Hux so much, he doesn’t have time for idle talk. He wants to feel Hux’s hands on his body, wants to squeeze pleasured moans out of his mouth, wants Hux to claim him, take him, own him. He was alone and hollow for weeks. Perhaps he’s pathetic but he doesn’t care. Hux is his drug and his air now. “I’m not incompetent. I won’t do it again, just punish me hard and proper so that I remember it, please.”

“You always beg so prettily and then disobey. Why should I waste my valuable time on you?”

“You’re the only one who can beat the insolence out of me. I’m a lost case without you.”

“So you want me to punish you hard because nobody else can do it?” Hux takes Kylo’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and steps closer, the tips of his feet pressing against Kylo’s kneecaps. “Not even the Force and your disciplinary exercises?”

“Nothing can save me but you,” Kylo proclaims solemnly. His eyes tear up and for once, he’s not ashamed of his body’s reactions, “nobody can save me.”

“What would Snoke think if he saw this pathetic display?” Hux’s grip on Kylo’s chin tightens and he twists his fingers so that his index finger rests at the corner of Kylo’s lips. “His prized pupil, begging for punishment like a dog. How revolting.”

Kylo’s lips part and Hux’s hand shifts, elegantly, to allow his fingers to slip into Kylo’s mouth. Kylo sucks on the leather of the gloves and feels his pulse quicken; he’s missed parts of Hux’s body in his mouth.

“You’re very greedy today, aren’t you?” Hux asks with a hint of a fond smile. Kylo takes Hux’s slender middle finger into his mouth and closes his teeth around the base of it in an answer.

“Alright, I’ll give you your punishment since you want it so much,” Hux says. Kylo releases Hux’s digits from his mouth and grins, licking the tip of Hux’s middle finger. “But first you need to wash up. I’m not letting you into my bed with someone else’s guts on your skin.”

He presses against Kylo’s jaw and makes Ren stand up. He motions for the adjoining bathroom and Kylo complies; he doesn’t want Hux to fuck him while he has blood and dead skin cells of someone else on his skin either.

“Take a shower and come back naked,” Hux instructs before Kylo disappears, “be swift but thorough.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo calls and closes the door behind himself, absurdly, needlessly. Hux knows every inch of his skin, every crease and curve of his body. There’s no need for privacy or shame. And yet Kylo wants to feel like he’s alone when taking this shower, as if he’s a hurt animal licking its wounds.

He’s swift and thorough, as Hux commanded, and emerges out of the bathroom completely naked, his dirty clothes forgotten on the floor. His skin is sensitive and raw from the shower, his hair damp and slicked back.

Hux is sitting in a chair behind his desk and pretends to work, as if he’s completely uninterested in the naked man in front of him. He stands up slowly, as if doing Kylo a favour by doing so, and walks over to Ren, his eyes betraying him and ruining the image of bored disinterest. They roam all over Kylo’s body, devouring inch by inch of flesh, before flicking back to Kylo’s face.

“Lie down, face down,” Hux commands. Kylo nods and almost runs to the bed, falling head-first onto it. He keeps his arms beside his chest, unsure what to do with them.

“Now, you got beaten up even though I told you not to,” Hux says, his voice much closer than Kylo expected it, “and to make it worse, you got beaten up in the face.”

“Yes,” Kylo breathes.

“And you have the audacity to come to me with some rogue’s dried blood on your pathetic face.”

“Yes,” Kylo mumbles again and twitches.

“And you’re cocky enough to demand punishment from me,” Hux runs a hand up Kylo’s thigh – starting at the sensitive inside of his knee and works his fingers up, with butterfly touches, to the spot where Ren’s ass meets his thigh.

“I am an incorrigible deviant,” Kylo whimpers, “please punish me.”

“Well it seems like my civilian duty,” Hux says solemnly. He pushes his hand between Kylo’s thighs and leads his legs to spread.

“How should I punish you?” Hux asks. He presses one finger between the cheeks of Kylo’s ass and runs them down to Kylo’s balls, teasing at the entrance. “You’re not even ready for me.”

“I didn’t have time to prepare,” Kylo whimpers.

“You really are a selfish, needy slut, aren’t you?”

“I am,” Kylo agrees eagerly.

“I think I’ll do this the old-fashioned way,” Hux announces, “on your knees. Your face on the mattress, your arms above your head. I won’t be looking at the evidence of your incapacity to follow orders.”

Kylo obliges again, raising his ass in the air while keeping his face down. He’s impatient – not knowing what is going on around him is both frustrating and arousing – but he keeps his eyes shut. He hears the someone getting undressed and bites his lower lip. He regrets it immediately when he tastes blood – apparently it was split in the fight.

“I want you to keep in mind – “

A slight shift on the mattress as it accommodates the additional weight.

“- that you are mine. Your body belongs to me. It is not someone else’s to beat. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kylo moans against the sheet, “I am yours, only yours.”

“Good.”

Hux slaps Kylo’s rear with his still gloved hand. Kylo yelps in surprise at the touch – Hux doesn’t spank him very often, he prefers objects to his own hands. But today is special, it seems, and Kylo’s cock stirs in attention when the image of Hux wearing nothing but his gloves enters Kylo’s mind.

“You are mine until I say you’re not. I want you to myself, even if you’re insolent and disobedient.”

Another slap, this time to the other side of Kylo’s ass. Hux can use both his hands with equal precision and strength, having been forced to write with his right hand despite his natural inclination to the left. Kylo sometimes compares it with his struggle with the Light and the Dark side of the Force, with one exception. Hux is skilled, brilliant and can use both his hands interchangeably while Kylo is a torpedo waiting to blow up, drawing energy from the Light or Dark depending on what the Force is willing to provide rather than his own will.

“I won’t have some filthy, uncivilised animal harm my property,” Hux growls. There’s something feral, animalistic in his voice and Kylo feels the knot in his abdomen tighten, building up pleasure. He sticks his ass higher in the air to meet Hux’s slap. His skin is raw and pulsating; it will bruise just like his face the next day.

“And I won’t have my property walking around with someone else’s marks on it,” Hux groans again and slaps Kylo twice in quick succession. Kylo cries out, unable to remain silent anymore, and Hux doesn’t reprimand him.

“Do you understand?” Hux asks, voice rough and impatient.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Hux’s hands are on Kylo’s ass again, pulling his cheeks apart. Kylo closes his eyes in anticipation. Then Hux's tongue is circling his entrance and Kylo loses his last bits of control, biting onto the mattress beneath him, sure to leave a wet puddle. He doesn't think what Hux is doing is a punishment of any kind and he almost complains. Hux, as if sensing it, stops teasing Kylo’s hole and kisses his way up onto the meaty part of Kylo’s ass. He bites down, hard, certain to leave rather painful bitemarks. Kylo cries out, arching his long back.

“You're mine,” Hux murmurs and kisses the abused part of Kylo’s skin, “mine, mine, mine.”

“Yours,” Kylo rasps and almost breaks out of his posture to meet Hux's eyes.

“You,” Hux mutters against Kylo’s back and bites again, “will,” this time he draws blood with his teeth, “be,” Kylo trembles a little, stifling sobs, “sore,” Hux moves, his arms now on either side of Kylo’s chest, “with,” ribs extend against Hux's teeth, “my,” a thin trickle of blood races down pale skin and seeps into white linen, “love,” a sob bubbles up beneath pink mouth, “tomorrow.”

Kylo shudders in anticipation. Hux kisses the spot where his last neck vertebra protrudes, gently.

“Do you want that?”

“Yes,” Kylo sighs, “I want all of your love.”

“That's what I thought,” Hux chuckles and kisses Kylo’s neck again, “you're my greedy little bad boy, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Kylo huffs, breathless when Hux nibbles at his neck, “yours, yours, yours.”

“I love you,” Hux whispers into Kylo’s ear, “I love you.”

Kylo wants to say he loves Hux too but he can't, choking on his words, overwhelmed by the sensation of Hux all over him. He sobs.

“Shhh, I know, I know,” Hux smiles, “turn around.”

Kylo obeys, eager to please Hux with his actions if not his words. He looks up and notices that Hux is naked, save for his gloves, as Kylo thought. There’s pure adoration in Hux's colourful eyes, unshielded by his usual self-control.

“You're a mess,” Hux says upon inspecting Kylo’s face. He bends down to carefully kiss Kylo’s broken lips.

Kylo whimpers at the touch.

“My mess,” Hux adds when he breaks the kiss and bites down on Kylo's muscular upper arm. Kylo cries out; Hux found a nerve with his teeth.

They keep the routine up, Hux nibbling, Kylo letting out moans and cries.

Hux abuses Kylo's left nipple with his mouth and forces loud groans out of Kylo’s open mouth. Kylo’s cock leaks with the stimulation, poking Hux's abdomen. Kylo hisses in pain when Hux sucks at his other nipple.

“Do you want me to stop?” Hux asks, looking up into Kylo's eyes.

“No,” Kylo rasps, “want all your love.”

“That's my boy,” Hux smiles and presses a kiss to the hollow between Kylo's pectorals and stomach, “that's my good boy.”

Kylo sighs at the praise and closes his eyes while Hux makes his way down his stomach, licking and sucking at each of Kylo's abs.

“No,” Kylo breathes quietly when Hux takes Kylo's cock into his mouth, “I need you inside me. Please.”

“Didn't you say you want all of my love?” Hux asks.

“I do,” Kylo whimpers, “but I need you inside me first. I almost don’t remember what it’s like.”

“Why should I listen to you when I'm punishing you?”

“Because you love me. And because you've missed me too. You want to fuck me good and proper.”

“I'd say you're reading my mind but looking at the state of you, you probably can't.” Hux smirks and moves to kiss Kylo tenderly. He’d never believe he would be this gentle with Kylo Ren when he first met him and yet here they were.

“Okay,” he whispers, “you’ve convinced me. Stay where you are.”

Hux reaches into the drawer in his bedside table and pulls a bottle of lube out. He uncaps it, takes off his gloves, coats his fingers with the substance and kneels between Kylo’s thighs.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes out as he starts to work on Kylo’s entrance. Kylo sighs happily and moves in sync with Hux’s finger.

“I missed you so much,” Hux says and slips another finger in, “so, so much.”

Kylo murmurs and his hips rise into the air slightly as he tries to take more of Hux’s fingers in.

“I missed your insatiability,” Hux retreats his fingers to prove his point – and Kylo growls. Hux laughs and sticks his fingers back into Kylo, opening him up, “your expressive body,” Hux caresses the inside of Kylo’s thighs. Kylo curls slightly, the muscles around Hux’s fingers clenching. “The fact that you’re ticklish on your inner thighs.”

Kylo flexes, arching his back helplessly. Hux stops teasing his legs and runs his other hand down Kylo’s toned stomach, tracing the scarlet spots that will likely bruise in the morning.

“I missed your impatience,” he slips a third finger into Kylo. That earns him a satisfied, lustful moan and he smiles fondly. He finds Kylo’s prostrate with his fingers and massages it gently, watching Kylo’s lips part as his control crumbles. His eyes slide to Kylo’s leaking, reddish cock and he gives it a lazy, light stroke before coating his own erection with the lubricant while still stimulating Kylo’s prostate with his right hand. He wonders, briefly, if his Father anticipated how useful his ambidexterity is to him when fucking another man - the idea amuses him.

“You’re my good little boy, aren’t you?” he asks and retrieves his fingers from Kylo’s ass, replacing them promptly with his cock. He enters Kylo slowly but in one fluid motion. Ren’s eyes flutter open, pupils obscuring his irises.

“You’re just as good as I remember you,” Hux murmurs and this time it’s not for Kylo’s benefit at all. He _did_ miss his knight, as childish and difficult as he is. He lays his hands on either side of Kylo’s chest as strong thighs embrace his waist.

“I want more of you,” Kylo moans.

“Greedy,” Hux sneers but he obliges, raising himself onto his knees to push even deeper into Kylo and he sets up a pace, gripping Kylo’s hips. Kylo’s eyes close again and he mutters something to himself. The air is hot and sticky and full of _sex_ and Hux wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Kylo comes with a cry that sounds a little like a sob not long after that and Hux needs just a thrust or two before he finishes too, filling Kylo up with his semen and collapsing on top of his knight.

It has been too long since they were together and they are so excited they can’t take proper time to celebrate their reunion. _Later_ , Hux promises himself when he smiles at Kylo, his cock still deep inside the other man.

“I missed you too,” Kylo says and plays with Hux’s damp hair.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I came so soon.”

Hux wishes Kylo would not talk so much. He loves Ren’s voice, even more when he can feel it resonate in Kylo’s broad chest, which is the main reason for him tolerating the embarrassing attempts at pillow talk.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs, “I came too soon as well.”

“I haven’t touched myself at all when I was gone,” Kylo carries on, oblivious to Hux’s silent protests, “I obeyed.”

“I’m touched,” Hux forces himself to say, knowing how much Kylo needs praise. Then he realises what he’s said. “Not literally.”

“It’s okay,” Kylo shakes his head, “you didn’t promise to stay pure.”

“Stars, Ren,” Hux rolls his eyes and pulls out of Kylo, lying beside him, “of course I promised. I don’t just sleep around.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“Then why did you tell me sex meant nothing to you when we first started sleeping together?” Kylo props himself up on his elbow and looks down at Hux. The ginger frowns, displeased to be the questioned one.

“Maybe I lied,” he admits evasively.

“So you wanted me even then. You had a crush on me and tried to convince me you didn’t care about me.”

“No,” Hux closes his eyes; Kylo’s gaze is too intense, “I think I tried to convince myself too.”

“Aww,” Kylo coos and kisses the tip of Hux’s nose.

“Shut up,” Hux mutters but he opens his eyes and catches Kylo’s mouth with his own.

“I brought you a gift,” Kylo says when they part, lying partly on Hux’s stomach.

“Really.”

“Yes,” Kylo flushes, “but I forgot it in my shuttle and now we’re here.”  
“I can wait.”

“It was supposed to be a part of our reunion sex.”

“You bought me a sex toy?”

“I bought _us_ a sex toy,” Kylo corrects him, “it’s our shared property now.”

“You said you brought _me_ a gift.”

“Yes, because I already have it,” Kylo shakes his head a little as if to show Hux how stupid he is, “it’s ours.”

“Are you trying to tell me our relationship is so evolved that we have shared property now?”

“Yes,” Kylo’s eyes brighten, “you also have to take care of me when I’m sick and you’ll inherit my lightsaber if I die.”

“We’re not married.”  
“We could be.”

“Why do you think I’d want that?”

“Because your days are grey when I’m not in them and because I light a fire in your groins,” Kylo says mockingly and Hux immediately knows he made a wrong step. Kylo would never retreat to sarcasm if he wasn’t trying to hide his pain. _Amazing. Why do I always have to fuck things up with him?_ Hux thinks.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He wishes Kylo wasn’t as emotional – or maybe that he was more sensitive to his moods. He was never very good with people but he never particularly minded. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Really?” Kylo sneers and sits up, “how _did_ you mean it then?”

“I… I don’t know,” Hux admits and sits up too, “you surprised me.”

“You know, for someone who claims to be a genius, you’re incredibly dense sometimes.”

“I know,” Hux says, feeling like an idiot. He feels his face getting hot and he sits up too, crosses his legs and stares into his lap, absurdly, watching his cock rather than Kylo’s face. “I’ve never really had to care about someone else’s feelings.”

“How do you always make me pity you when I want to be mad at you,” Kylo sighs, “you’re an evil manipulator.”

“Of course I am,” Hux grins and dares sneak a peek at Kylo.

“I really do want you to consider it,” Kylo says after a long silence Hux is afraid would never pass.

“I will,” Hux nods, “I’ve never really thought about getting married.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Kylo scoffs bitterly and Hux hopes some of the disdain is not aimed at him.

“Nothing would change,” Hux warns him, “I can’t afford that.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t expect it too.”

“It would be just us and the necessary officials. On some planet when we’re off duty.”

“A shame,” Kylo points out.

“You can wear a dress if you want,” Hux rolls his eyes and finally looks Kylo fully in the eyes.

“Is that a yes?” Kylo breathes out.

Hux thinks and panic rises in his throat. He wants to tell Kylo that it’s a crazy idea, that they’re not really in a relationship. Their companionship never left their quarters in fact. They have never been on a date. They’d never work together. Then he looks into Kylo’s hopeful eyes.

“Yes.”

Kylo makes a high-pitched noise and lets out too much air at once. And then his hands are on Hux, pressing him into the mattress while plump lips attack his mouth, demanding and so utterly happy. In that moment, Hux realises what exactly it means to be in love – doing things you’re terrified of and being happy about them because someone else wants you to.

“I’ll buy you the most expensive ring I can find and you’ll have to wear it,” Kylo warns him, “and I’ll make you carry me over the threshold somewhere.”

“And then I’ll take your virginity?” Hux chuckles.

“Sorry, you already did that,” Kylo grinds his hips against Hux’s in an obscene gesture.

“Shame.”

They keep kissing for long minutes, as inquisitive and excited as the first time. Kylo allows Hux to roll them over and he raises his hands above his head, holding them in place for Hux to bind them together.

“You still don’t feel punished enough?” Hux asks and Kylo moans under him.

“I think some repetition would do no harm,” Kylo responds and his eyes twinkle, “besides, I think you left out a spot or two that won’t hurt in the morning.”

“You’re an idiot,” Hux scoffs, “I love you though.”

“I love you too,” Kylo murmurs, “even though you’re a repulsively rational person.”

Hux laughs at that and kisses Kylo one last time before standing up and walking to his closet to pick up a pair of handcuffs or maybe even a rope. He’ll take time with Kylo now. When he looks at his lover – now fiancé, he corrects himself – he realises he’s quite looking forward to making Ren promise him eternal love.

 


End file.
